


rabbit heart

by dinEli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Prose Poem, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift, it comes with a price.</p><p>(Poems about two women and their shared path - and their link to death.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Touched by

Magic

Running through your

Blood

Pumping hard,

Heart

Beating fast

Love

Deep in your roots

Your life, this lie

In you

This strengh, this mood

Scream.

Chant.

Move.

Act.

Crack.

Choose.

_You_.

\--

Turn to their

Brown

Melt for their

Walls

For their

Easy smile.

"If I

Die

if it

flows

If it explodes

If I can

Understand!

If I am

Give a hand

Save a friend

If I

Will I?

Be?

Be by

Stand

If I can

By their side?"

_Fight_.

\--

Violence

When it hits

As it passes through

You

And it blinds

The sun

The moon

The eyes

Dark

Ful

Ness

You hide

You swallow

You can't

Express

This soreness

The empty

Soul

Ful

_Less_.

\--

Fire.

Wind.

Smile.

Pierce.

Conquer.

Fear.

Power.

Will.

_Feel_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But will it ever be enough?

It's not your fault

Girl

Her life being connected to

Yours

There's death clawing up at your

Throat

You're silenced by this figurative

Real and terrifying

Rope

\--

It doesn't end.

You're powerless.

Except-

You'll find

You'll get

A way out of

This.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm trying a new-ish style. I love poems, and I love writing poems, and I love paralleling characters. I also love Lydia's and Bonnie's arcs (even tho they were vERY mistreated by their respective shows), and this idea has been nagging at me for a while. So, there you have it.
> 
> (The title and summary are from the song "rabbit heart", by Florence + the Machine, which pretty much describes them.)
> 
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)
> 
> Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
